This invention relates to an improved process for the production of inner tire release agent dispersions based on diorganopolysiloxanes and lubricant-acting inorganic silicates where the constituents lecithin, nonionic emulsifiers and water are emulsified together before this mixture is admixed with at least 80% by weight of the diorganopolysiloxanes contained in the finished dispersion.
Dispersions of diorganopolysiloxanes and inorganic silicates in water acting as a lubricant, whereby these dispersions contain, in addition to the above-mentioned substances, lecithin and nonionic emulsifiers, as well as, if necessary, solvents, ionic emulsifiers, lubricants other than inorganic silicates and diorganopolysiloxanes, bactericides, fungicides, thickeners, antifoaming agents, rust inhibitors and dyes, and their application as an inner tire release agent are already known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,038 to Adams et al. These dispersions, however, have a high viscosity and require a considerable length of time for screening. Moreover, their storage stability is poor and sedimentation readily occurs.